


[Edit] You left a hole where my heart should be

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Manip, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: You take the breath right out of meYou left a hole where my heart should be- Breath by Breaking Benjamin





	[Edit] You left a hole where my heart should be

**Author's Note:**

> You take the breath right out of me  
> You left a hole where my heart should be  
> \- Breath by Breaking Benjamin

  
  



End file.
